parliament_of_intfandomcom-20200214-history
The Galactic Empire
"Safety, Security, Justice and Peace!" -Emperor Palpatine, during his coronation speech. |-|Overview= OVERVIEW: The Galactic Empire is a conservative party that detests the endless layers of bureaucracy and bickering that come with multiculturalist democracies. The Empire recognizes that different cultures with different worldviews and morals will never on their own initiative agree to a single, united agenda - and therefore, they must be made to. The Galactic Empire recognizes that a single species must take up the burden of leadership, and after the tragedy of the Clone Wars, it is abundantly clear that only humanity is fit to hold this responsibility. The Galactic Empire is ruled by Emperor Palpatine, whom has complete authority over all civil and military matters within the Empire. He is aided by a council of appointed advisors, experts in various fields whom can assist the Emperor, but are entirely subordinate to His will. The Empire is divided into sectors (of which /int/ is considered one), with each Sector overseen by a Moff whom controls his sector's military and reports directly to the council of advisors, and through them, the Emperor himself. The Galactic Empire has a strong commitment to ensuring that the Empire is safe and peaceful, and these things are ensured by a strong military, impeccable health and education standards, and an impartial rule of law to ensure loyalty and accountability. With an educated, healthy, armed and loyal populace, there is nothing that can threaten the Empire's ascension! AGENDA: =To unite all humans, everywhere, under a single banner. =To ensure that human interests are protected by a strong military. =To ensure peace through overwhelming force, such that none will dare attack us. =To ensure that all citizens are bound by the same law and that justice is applied to all fairly. THE /INT/ SECTOR STAFF: 'COMMAND:' * SECTOR MOFF (/int/ Party Leader): Moff Wibbles Empire !!V2CT8D+TDJt * SECTOR FLEET ADMIRAL (Leader of Defence): VACANT * IMPERIAL AMBASSADOR (Leader of Civil Affairs): VACANT * PLANETARY GOVERNOR (Leader of Infrastructure): The Moffrence Empire !!jIcPNMSVBL3 |-|Structure= ='STRUCTURE OF THE GALACTIC EMPIRE PARTY'= The Galactic Empire Party is a structured party led and overseen by the Sector Moff and advised by the Ruling Council, comprising of the leaders of their respective fields within the /int/ sector's Imperial personnel. Roles are fluid - if a member is away or unavailable when an issue comes up, another member may take the initiative in order to ensure that a crisis does not go unanswered. Members will, however, be accountable for any actions they take outside of their purview and if these actions are seen as against the policies and laws of the Empire, punishment will be handed out accordingly. The following leadership positions in the Empire Party are as follows. Their responsibilities are also detailed in this section: 'THE SECTOR MOFF' The Sector Moff is military commander, governor and overseer of the Imperial presence in the /int/ sector. Appointed directly by Emperor Palpatine himself, the Governor reports directly to the Emperor's advisors, and through them, Palaptine himself. He has absolute authority over the party's military, economic and civil policies. The current Sector Moff is Arias "Wibbles" Mercer. 'THE IMPERIAL MILITARY' The Imperial Military is the defence arm of the Galactic Empire Party. Tasked with keeping the peace by any means necessary, it uses naval, army and intelligence assets in order to ensure that the citizens are kept safe and secure from outside threats. Members of the Imperial Military tend to be more aggressive than those from other departments, though they find common ground with the ISB. 'IMPERIAL INFRASTRUCTURE' The Imperial Infrastructure Department is a collection of three separate organisations that make up the logistical part of the Empire within /int/ space, and houses education, healthcare and industry. It is the men and women of Infrastructure whom build the public works and maintain the homes and public services of the Empire - they are the foundation of the Empire. They are known for getting things done when others bicker. 'IMPERIAL CIVIL AFFAIRS' Imperial Civil Affairs are responsible for maintaining security and justice within the Galactic Empire. It is a three-point organisation that promotes and enforces justice and Imperial law, protects Imperial citizens from the depredations and dangers of supernatural entities and maintains diplomatic relations with our friends and allies. |-|Policies and Laws= RIGHTS OF IMPERIAL CITIZENS: A HUMAN born within the Empire is a citizen. Citizens have the right to free healthcare and education as provided for by the Empire. The Empire will also provide job security for citizens and after they retire, will provide food and shelter. Citizens are subject to Imperial laws and if said laws are broken, their citizenship may be revoked. HUMAN immigrants may become a Citizen, but are required to go through the Academy and Conscription processes. Being a citizen grants you access to: THE GALACTIC ACADEMY: All education will be nationalized, free and mandatory for all Imperial Citizens. The Galactic Academy will have a campus in each sector and will have both mandatory and elective courses. All cadets will be taught a trade that will serve them will in their military and civilian life, and may further their education with additional courses if they so wish. IMPERIAL MEDCARE: '''Medical care in the Empire will be free for citizens, as the Emperor wishes his subjects to be healthy and happy. Every planet in the Empire will have at least one advanced Medcenter staffed by skilled academy graduates and the latest in medical technology. '''RETIREMENT: '''The Emperor accepts that people cannot work forever, and they should be rewarded for their years of service to the Galactic Empire. Any Citizen whom is injured beyond the capacity to work and those whom are rendered unable to work by age (ability to work is tested at any Imperial Medcenter. Book an appointment) will be granted retirement, and be cared and provided for at a veteran's home. '''JOB SECURITY: '''If you are unable to find work, the Empire will find work for you. There is always a need for more people to help in the military and industrial sectors, and you will receive useful on-the-job training to help make it easier for you to find work elsewhere. '''RESPONSIBILITIES OF IMPERIAL CITIZENS: IMPERIAL LAW: '''All Imperial Citizens are subject to laws that apply to ALL citizens. Things such as assaulting another citizen, theft and treason will be punished harshly. Failure to abide by Imperial laws may result in your citizenship being revoked. We cannot return to the chaos of the Republic. For there to be peace, there must be order. '''TAXATION: '''Maintaining all the benefits of citizenship, as well as a strong military to keep our citizens safe, is not cheap. All citizens must bear the burden of doing their part for the Empire. Taxation will be fixed at one third of income for all citizens. The Emperor appreciates your hard work and sacrifice. '''CONSCRIPTION: '''The galaxy is a dangerous place, beset on all sides by aliens, renegades and fanatics. In order to keep our borders safe and prevent strife from arising within our own, we must have a strong military. All Academy Graduates MUST serve a minimum of two years in the Imperial Military, after which time they are free to return to the civilian sector. '''LOCAL POLICIES: HUMAN HIGH CULTURE: '''Humanity is destined to rule the stars. It is humans whom built the Republic, and it was a Human that saved it from the alien corporations and whom had the wisdom to see that the Republic's time was over. As such, only humans may be citizens in the Galactic Empire. Non-humans will either be expelled from our borders or given the opportunity to assist the Empire in our labour camps. The Emperor himself may grant citizenship to exceptional aliens whom have performed an impressive service to the Empire in times of crisis. '''MILITARIZATION: '''The Empire was born in the fires of war, and it is only through power that we will keep our citizens safe from the ravages of war. The Empire is committed to building a strong military and a military-centric economy. All citizens are expected to do their part in keeping the Empire's borders and people safe. We will ensure that every sector has a fleet capable of defending itself and that every citizen has the weapons and skills to defend themselves through training and mandatory military service. Industrialisation is a requirement in order to ensure we have enough weapons, armour and ships for our territories. '''SECURITY: '''Make no mistake: The Republic was destroyed from within. Disloyalty and treason festered in its heart and erupted into open warfare. The Separatists have been dealt with, but we must be ever vigilant to ensure that it does not arise again. Citizens are expected to be loyal to the Empire and report any suspicious activity to the Imperial Security Bureau. The ISB will be an internal security organisation dedicated to ensuring the loyalty, and therefore safety, of citizens. Treason will not be tolerated. '''CRIME AND PUNISHMENT: '''The Empire takes a dim view of those whom would betray the Emperor and the Imperial people. Crimes will be punished harshly, and citizens may be stripped of citizenship. There are three kinds of punishment in the Empire: Fines, Forced Labour, and Execution. The severity of the crime will be reflected in the severity of the punishment. Aliens and prisoners of war are de-facto convicted of Treason. '''FOREIGN POLICY: The Galactic Empire aims to expand its territory to bring ALL humans under its banner. We are expansionist by nature. However, we realize that this is a long-term goal and in the short term are willing to work with nations and parties that have aims similar to our own to ensure humanity's dominance over non-humans and its ability to defend itself from attack. 'APPROVED LEGISLATION:' |-|IC Information= 'HISTORY OF THE GALACTIC EMPIRE PARTY' 'HOLONET RADIO BROADCASTS' Holonet Radio is the official radio station of the Galactic Empire, and is a valuable source for Imperial citizens wishing to know the latest news and current affairs in the Empire and the /tg/ & /int/ sectors. Hosted by Jeron Vais, it is the ONLY Empire-approved radio station. Broadcasts will be posted here in order of their broadcasting. * HOLONET RADIO #1 * HOLONET RADIO #2 'IMPERIAL PROPAGANDA POSTERS' 1434448836994.png|Mankind wakes up! - By GermanicUltranationalist 1434452612539.png|Destination: Victory! -By GermanicUltranationalist 1434729537801.jpg|Guarding the Galaxy -By GermanicUltranationalist 'GALACTIC EMPIRE EMBASSY' The Galactic Empire Party maintains an embassy outside of its borders in /int/. Members from other parties may enter the Embassy to speak with Imperial diplomats and representatives. The Galactic Empire considers this Embassy to be Imperial territory, and reserves the right to eject anyone from its embassy, by force if need be. The channel is #Galactic_Empire and is hosted on https://www.rizon.net/chat Rizon Type /join #Galactic_Empire in the chat